Sora's Goodbye
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Sora's got a terrible sickness that's giving him only 1 month to live. But there might be a miracle for Sora! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Sora's tragic news

_OK, here's a new story….it's a sad one and I'm sad to say that it's pretty tragic….please Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH_

"Guys….I've got some bad news." said Sora. "It's really important."

"What is it, Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I-I'm sick." said Sora.

"Sooo.." said Riku. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've only got a month to live." said Sora.

"So, your sickness is killing you?" asked Kairi.

"Basically, yes." replied Sora.

Kairi began to cry, but Riku just stood there. "Do you even know what you're sick with?" he asked.

"It's called the Hercules Cricket disease. It's very rare." replied Sora. (I made up the Hercules Cricket disease. It's not an existing disease)

"Why did you have to get it?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know." replied Sora.

"Is that why you've been passing out a lot and was even out of school for a week because of it?" asked Riku.

Sora sadly nodded.

Kairi cried some more. Riku sighed. "You were in the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was, but I didn't want to upset you guys." replied Sora. "The disease is curable if detected early, but the doctors found it too late for me. Turns out, I've had this sickness for a year now."

"They can still cure you, it's not too late!" cried Kairi.

"Hey, you told us you were on the other islands when you were in the hospital." said Riku.

Nobody said anything for a while.

"The sickness is getting worse and it's just not getting any better." said Sora.

Everyone was still silent.

"Well, I better get going." said Sora.

"Yeah, see ya." said Riku.

Kairi just continued to cry. She went to Sora and they hugged.

"Relax, Kairi, I'll still be here for maybe a month longer. I could even beat the disease…." said Sora.

He walked off, but then, he passed out.

"SORA!" cried Riku……


	2. Sora can't walk and his promise

_OK, here's a new chappie….enjoy! I promise the chapters will get longer, but I just haven't had any time….but this one's going to be cut short!_

Riku ran to Sora and held him up.

"Sora, are you OK?" he asked.

Sora didn't say anything. Riku pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Kairi. "Call an ambulance, Kairi!" he said.

After Sora was rushed to the hospital, Riku and Kairi both waited in the waiting room while the ER dealt with Sora. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came.

"Your friend has Hercules-" he said.

"We know he has Hercules Cricket disease!" snapped Riku. "It's killing Sora!"

"I'm sorry, doctor, but Riku's a little anxious." said Kairi.

"I understand. I lost my friend to that same disease when I was about your age." said the doctor. He looked at some papers on a clipboard. "Sora just had a relapse of the disease, but he's going to lose the ability to walk."

"WHAT?" cried Riku.

"I'm sorry…..there's just nothing I could do." said the doctor. "He can walk fine right now, but within a few days, Sora will be confined to a wheelchair."

So, I'll never see him chase Riku again? thought Kairi.

Kairi began to cry some more.

Several days later, Sora was released from the hospital, but the day after his release, Sora fell out of bed and said he couldn't walk, so he had to go back to the hospital. Sora came out the same day. They just gave him his wheelchair.

When Riku came to Sora's house, he saw Sora and his wheelchair.

"Sora!" cried Riku.

"I…I can't walk." said Sora sadly.

"I know." said Riku. "Man, once Kairi sees this, she'll freak!"

"It'll break her heart." said Sora. "It's breaking mine and I know it's breaking yours, Riku."

Riku just sat down. "I thought I'd never see something like this ever happening." he said. "If anyone got diagnosed with a disease like yours, it should have been me."

"Don't say that, Riku." said Sora. "Things can get worse before they get better. Maybe I'm going to die so that things can get better. After all, you are the real keyblade master."

Riku was silent.

"Can you keep this promise?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, shoot." replied Riku.

"When I die, tell Kairi I love her, I'll always be in yours and her heart. I'm also not dead if you keep thinking of me…."

_I'm outta time, the promise will continue later. I still have more to say!_


	3. PogoTrampoline

_OK, I'm continuing on with this sad story…..I don't own KH….._

"……and Riku, when I die, take my keyblade. It's yours." said Sora.

"But-" said Riku.

"Riku, you were the original keyblade master." said Sora. "You were meant to be the one. And here, give this to Kairi the day I die."

He took off his necklace and handed it to Riku. "I have to go call Kairi. I need to show her my new wheelchair." he wheeled himself to the phone and Riku left.

Sora told Kairi to come to his house, so she did. Sora's mom answered the door and Kairi went to Sora's room. Kairi began to cry when she saw Sora and his wheelchair.

"Oh, Sora…" she said.

"I know. I can't walk anymore." said Sora. "But it won't be long. Once I get to heaven, I can walk and live without any pain."

"Don't say that, Sora!" cried Kairi. "You act like, 'so what, I'm going to die anyway.' You say it's all cool, but it's not!"

Sora looked down. "I guess you're right." he said.

"Sora, I'm sorry. Come on, let's take a walk. Well, I'll wheel you around." said Kairi.

So, Kairi took Sora out for a walk.

"So, how did you find out that you couldn't walk?" asked Kairi.

"I got out of bed the day after I got out of the hospital and I fell." replied Sora. "I couldn't even move my legs. Or feel them. It really sucked."

Kairi didn't say anything. She just wheeled Sora to where the paopu tree was.

Sora thought about sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi, but he only have three and a half weeks left to live, unless their destinies would become intertwined in heaven. And when Kairi would go to heaven, she'd be an old lady. Sora would rather have Kairi share the fruit with Riku.

Kairi laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora.

"Remember last summer?" asked Kairi. "You came to Riku's house with your pogo stick?"

"Yeah, I brought my pogo stick just to show my tricks." said Sora.

"Haha, and then you suggested to go on Riku's trampoline with your pogo stick." said Kairi.

Sora laughed. "Then Riku got his pogo stick and we both tried to go on the trampoline with our pogo sticks and ended up flying three feet."

He and Kairi laughed really hard at the thought of Sora and Riku flying off the trampoline. Sora wished he could just get up out of the wheelchair and get his pogo stick. Then, he'd go to Riku's house and relive the pogo trampoline memory…….


	4. Sora's fight to live

_Alrighty then! I finally managed to update this story after maybe four days. I decided after reading reviews that I was going to change a few things in this story…so here goes…._

Sora sat in his room after coming back from his walk with Kairi. He realized that she was really sad about seeing him all sick and weak like this. Sora knew that it was not how she wanted to see him. And Sora was acting like his passing on was no big deal. Kairi told him during their walk that Sora should try to do something about all this. He needed to beat the Hercules Cricket disease. Kairi said that the disease is stoppable and Sora just can't let that happen, so he should go out there and find a way to get better.

Sora kept thinking about what Kairi said while he had the oathkeeper in his hands. He forgot to give that back to Kairi, but he realized that he needed it. Especially now.

"I was hoping to give this back to you, Kairi." Sora said to himself. "But I need it." He just continued to sit there in the darkness of his room. He put the oathkeeper in his pocket and wheeled himself out of his room. He had to move out of his old room upstairs after he learned that he couldn't walk and into the guest room downstairs. Anyway, Sora wheeled himself out of his room and went outside and stared at the night sky. All those stars…. just peaceful in the sky…Sora thought of the stars as heaven, don't ask why. He once told Kairi and Riku that. They agreed. Riku then told Sora that everyone is going to go sometime.

The words stuck in Sora's head. "…we're all going to die be 50 years from now….10 years…5 years…a week….a day…even 5 minutes from now." Said Riku. "We'll all join those stars up there someday…."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Said Sora. "Not today, not a month from now!"

With that, he wheeled himself into his house and got his keyblade. He then wheeled himself to Riku's house and knocked on Riku's door. He answered it.

"Sora, it's 7:00 at night, what are you-" said Riku.

"Riku, I'm leaving." Said Sora.

"Why?" asked Riku. "Do you know how much you'll upset Kairi?"

"I know, but I'm going to do something about my sickness." Replied Sora. "Kairi's right, I shouldn't just sit there and let the Hercules Cricket disease kill me. I need to go and fight back."

"Well, you can right back with the medicines the hospitals have here in Destiny Islands." Said Riku.

"Those medicines can't save me, Riku." Said Sora. "But I'll bet the medicines in different worlds, like Traverse Town, they could have the medicines to help me fight the disease."

"Are you sure?" asked Riku.

"I'm positive." Said Sora.

Riku smiled. "You're such an optimist, Sora." He said, but then his smile went away. "But Sora, what if you die in, let's say, the exact time the doctor gave you to live? And you never come back?"

"I have a strong feeling that if I go on my journey, I can get the right treatment. I know I won't die, I just know it." Said Sora.

"Hey, remember that you said that I could have your keyblade if you died?" asked Riku. "But you're taking that with you."

"Well, you can still have it…that's if we're old men and I die before you…." Replied Sora with a grin on his face. "But give Kairi my necklace the next time you see her."

"Well, is Kairi going to know that you're gone?" asked Riku.

"If Kairi asks where did I go, tell her that I went to the Bambulance Islands to undergo some kind of treatment." Said Sora.

"OK, but Kairi's going to get tired of that story sooner or later." Said Riku. "So, it's goodbye until you're all cured?"

"Yeah." Replied Sora.

Riku bent down and gave Sora a hug and patted him on the back, which made Sora break out into a fit of coughing.

"Whoa, I'm really sorry!" said Riku.

"It's (cough) it's- okay…(cough). I'm (cough) I'm fine!" coughed Sora. "It's just (cough) that I've been (cough) having trouble (cough), having trouble breathing…(cough cough)"

So, Sora left and went to the gummi ship. He started it up and he blasted off into the night. Kairi was in her room when she heard the gummi ship. She didn't know Sora had one, so she thought it was someone else.

"Hmm, everyone's starting to get those gummi ships." Kairi said to herself.

Kairi went to bed that night pretty early. She woke up at 9:00 the next morning. She wanted to go see Sora.

Kairi went to Sora's house and knocked. Nobody was there. So, she went to Riku's house. She knocked on the door and Riku answered it, still in his pajama bottoms and no shirt and all bleary eyed.

"Uh, Riku, did I wake you up?" asked Kairi.

"Uh, yeah, but that's OK." Replied Riku. "I needed to get up anyway."

"Did you stay up late watching TV again?" asked Kairi.

"There was a Family Guy marathon last night and it was on until 2 am." Replied Riku. "So, uh, what do you need?"

"I need to know where Sora is." Said Kairi. "Have you seen him?"

"Uh….I saw him just yesterday…" replied Riku.

"I know that, but did you see him today?" asked Kairi.

"I've been asleep all this time, so how would I know where Sora is?" asked Riku. "Oh wait!"

"What?" asked Kairi.

"He called me after you left his house and said that he'd be gone at the Bambulance Islands with his parents, undergoing treatment." lied Riku.

"Oh, OK." Said Kairi. "Well, thanks anyway." And she started down the steps.

Riku closed his door and leaned against it. "Well, at least that little story worked." He said to himself. "I just don't know how long it will last…"

He got off the door and went to change his clothes. After he was all ready, he went outside to go join his friends outside…..

Yipee! I'm done with the chapter for now! Wait until next time for the next chapter of this story! Please review!


	5. Traverse Town

_Nice! I'm updating the story! Enjoy! But it's going to be short! I'm typing this in school! I've only got 15 minutes! OK, I'll stop wasting whatever time that I have left!_

Sora had been driving the gummi ship all night. He was sleepy, but he knew that he had to get to Traverse Town. He thought that it might have something.

The same time Riku was telling Kairi his lie about Sora being on Bambulance Islands, Sora got to Traverse Town. He went to the small house where Squall (or Leon, but I prefer to call him Squall), Aerith, and Yuffie were. They were pretty saddened to see Sora in a wheelchair.

"Sora!" cried Aerith. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, did the heartless get to you again?" asked Yuffie.

"No, I'm sick." said Sora. "With the Hercules Cricket disease. It made me lose the ability to walk…"

So, he went inside.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Squall.

"I'm looking for a cure for my sickness." replied Sora. "My doctor claims that I've got only 1 month to live, but I'm willing to fight it."

"Maybe you should just go home and live out the rest of your days in peace." said Squall.

"Are you saying that Sora should go back home and die?" cried Yuffie. "He came here looking for a cure! And a cure is what he's going to get! Right, Sora?"

"Uh, yeah." replied Sora.

"Fine. Whatever." said Squall. "Aerith, what do you know about the disease?"

"It paralyzes people, shortness of breath, fainting spells, dizziness, weakness, fatigue, loss of energy….." replied Aerith. "But I've got something that can probably help."

"And what's that?" asked Sora.

Aerith handed Sora a liquid in a bottle. "Here, drink this and it should weaken the disease a little bit." said Aerith.

So, Sora drank it. "I want to return to my normal self." he said after he was done. "I want to run without losing my breath, I want to walk and run and use my pogo stick, I want to do everything that I used to do."

"Well, we will try to help you." said Yuffie. "After all, we're your friends!"

Meanwhile, back on Destiny Islands, Riku was thinking about Sora.

"I'm gonna miss that guy." he thought. "But….I'm scared that he's going to die and not come back. I should have told him to keep in touch. But Kairi….she's going to find out eventually that Sora's gone. Maybe….."

_Whoops, bell just rung! better go! Sorry 4 the short chappie!_


	6. Kairi's decision

_Awesome! I get to update! Sadly, I might not be able to update so often due to the fact that I type my chapters in school because I can't at home and I'm going to be actually doing something in class, so here goes!_

Several days had gone by since Sora had left. Sora had managed to go to other worlds with Squall (not Leon! I like Squall better!). They went to Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Agrabah, Monstro, and Neverland. In Neverland, Sora was actually able to get out of his wheelchair to fly but he still couldn't walk. He and Squall tried to go to Atlantica, but Sora had breathing problems (I know that he could breathe under water there, but I still think his lungs can't take the water) and since he couldn't walk, he couldn't swim with his merman's tail.

Back on Destiny Islands, Kairi was worried about Sora. She hasn't seen him for a week. He now had two weeks. Riku was worrying, too.

Kairi was sitting at the pier, looking at the clear blue water. Riku came along and sat down with her.

"Riku, have you seen Sora recently?" she asked.

"Uh, Sora?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, silly, you know Sora." said Kairi as she giggled.

"Sora……uh, he….he is…" said Riku.

Kairi frowned. "Sora's gone, isn't he?" she asked. "Don't lie to me, Riku, I know Sora left."

"Yeah, he left to go to get some treatment for that Hercules Cricket sickness…." lied Riku.

"Riku, Sora left Destiny Islands…to go search for a cure….better treatment…." said Kairi. Selphie told me."

Damn Selphie, thought Riku. "Well, how did she know?" he asked.

"She overheard you and Sora a week ago." said Kairi.

"OK, he did leave." said Riku.

"Riku, why did you lie to me?" asked Kairi.

"Because Sora didn't want to upset you, so he asked me to lie to you." replied Riku.

"Sora asked you to lie?" asked Kairi.

"Look, Sora said he was sorry." said Riku.

Kairi was silent. "He's going to die…..and I won't even get to say goodbye to him…" she began to cry. Riku put a hand on her back.

"Look, Kairi, Sora will come back." he said. "I just know it."

Kairi just sobbed in silence. Finally, she looked up. "Riku, let's go find Sora and bring him home. It's already bad enough that he left to seal Kingdom Hearts the first time. I just don't want to lose him."

Riku took his hand off Kairi's back. "Well, if that's what you want, go for it." he said.

"Well, come on, let's get on a gummi ship!" said Kairi. "We'll call Donald and Goofy to come with us!"

Riku just sat there. "Sure. Whatever you want to do." he said….

_Sorry guys, but I must end this chapter now!_


	7. I am Goooofy! You dumbass!

_Well, I've got about half an hour and some time to eat my lunch (yummy, spaghetti and grapes) and type this chapter. I know it's better to update this story than updating Dude, Where's Riku's Car? Well, enjoy :D!_

_Disclaimer" As you know, I do not own KH or the Disney characters…_

Donald and Goofy landed their gummi ship on Destiny Islands and got out. Riku and Kairi were waiting for them where they landed.

"So, what's the big idea?" asked Donald.

"Sora's sick." said Riku.

"With the cold?" asked Goofy.

Donald slapped Goofy on the back of the head. "You idiot!" he cried.

"Sora's sick with the Hercules Cricket disease!" said Kairi. "He left the islands to go find a cure."

"And?" asked Donald.

"Sora has only 2 weeks left to live!" said Riku.

"Garwsh, maybe Sora should just live the rest of his life here." said Goofy.

"You dumbass!" cried Donald. (Excuse the language).

"Oh yeah…" said Goofy.

"You dumbass!" cried Donald.

"Eh…..I am Goo-oofy!" said Goofy.

"You dumbass!" cried Donald.

"Yeah!" said Goofy.

"YOU DUMBASS!" cried Donald.

(By the way, this scene is from a commercial for a TV show on Adult Swim)

"AHEM!" cleared Riku. "So anyway, we should go borrow your gummi ship and go search for Sora. We haven't got much time to be fighting and calling Goofy a dumbass."

"Damn straight!" said Donald.

"Soooo, moving on." said Riku. "Can we go now?"

"OK!" said Donald. "Let's go!"

So, they boarded the gummi ship.

Meanwhile, Sora, Squall, Aerith, and Yuffie (yeah, they joined Sora and Squll the same time Kairi found out that Sora left without telling her) were riding the gummi ship. Sora, however, was not feeling too good.

"Ohhhh…" moaned Sora.

"What's the matter?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't feel so good." said Sora weakly.

"Well, hold on, Sora." said Aerith. "We'll find the cure soon enough."

"And what if we don't?" asked Squall as he drove the ship.

"SQUALL!" cried Aerith and Yuffie at the same time.

Yuffie turned to Sora. "Do you want to lie down?" she asked.

Sora nodded. He coughed.

Yuffie and Aerith were about to go pick Sora up, but Squall held them back.

"Let me do that." he said. "Yuffie, you drive."

"Alright!" said Yuffie. "You never let me drive!"

"Well, I'm letting you until I get Sora to a bed." said Squall as he picked Sora up from his wheelchair. He lied Sora down on the bed and then went back to the controls.

"Awwwwww..." moaned Yuffie.

Squall was silent. He drove on for about a few more minutes when he said, "Next stop, Hollow Bastion!"

"Awesome!" said Yuffie.

Back on Destiny Islands, Donald was getting ready for takeoff.

"Is there gas in the tank?" asked Donald.

"Uh, I dunno, ahylck!" said Goofy. "Oh yeah! I filled it just recently!"

Donald started the gummi ship and it went on, but then went off.

"Out of gas?" asked Donald as he read the controls. "Goofy?"

"Uh, yes, Donald?" asked Goofy.

"When was the last time you filled the tank?" asked Donald.

"March 2nd." replied Goofy. "Ahylck!"

"That was just yesterday." said Kairi.

"Hold on." said Riku. "Of what year?"

"2004." replied Goofy.

"Last year?" cried Donald.

"Uh, it's this year, Donald." said Goofy.

"It's 2005!" cried Donald.

"Yeah….." droned Goofy.

"YOU DUMBASS!" cried Donald. He then threw one of his screaming and yelling and the jumping fits he throws in the cartoons.

Riku sighed. "This is going to be a long day…." he said.

"You mean long journey?" asked Kairi.

"Whatever." said Riku.

_Well, that's the end of the chapter! Stay tuned for another one real soon:D_


	8. Hollow Bastion

_A/N: I'm finally typing this at home and not school. Well, anyways, it's midnight and I've got school but I'm not so tired...watching Adult Swim (Yeah, I got the dumbass idea from Super Milk Chan, which I don't own and I don't own Adult Swim). Well, onto the story, I say! I have to warn you guys, though, it's going to get pretty dramatic..._

After Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy had to fill the gummi ship's tank with fuel, they finally got to leave Destiny Islands.

Meanwhile, Sora was resting on his gummi ship. He felt that he was getting weaker and weaker. Aerith sat by his side, giving him medicines, potions, and elixirs, to keep him going.

"I'm worried, Squall." said Yuffie. "Sora's not doing that well. He's getter weaker every time I look at him."

Aerith turned to Yuffie. "Relax, he's doing well." she said. "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuffie all skeptical.

Aerith smiled. "He's doing alright." he said.

Squall turned to Yuffie. "You worry too much, you know that, Yuffie?" he asked.

"But I don't normally worry like this, but I've never been in a situation like this before." said Yuffie.

Sora opened his eyes. "I-I'm fine...don't worry about me..." he said. He suddenly got into a fit of coughing.

All while this was happening, Kairi sat anxiously in the gummi ship.

"Uh, Kairi, why don't you have a drink with Goofy?" asked Riku.

"I'm under 21!" cried Kairi.

"Uh, come on, a sip of vodka won't hurt!" said Goofy.

"How old are you, anyway?" asked Riku.

"Garwsh, well, let's see, I was born in 1932, and-" said Goofy until Kairi and Riku were staring at him.

"Uh, I actually don't know how old I am, ahylck!" said Goofy. "But I know that Donald's two years younger."

"YOU DUMBASS!" cried Donald. "I told them I was 31!"

"Well, we now know that you're 73 and Donald's 71." said Riku.

Kairi just sighed and stared out the window. _I know you're still alive somewhere out there, Sora. _she thought. _I know you refuse to give up. That's why we're all in this situation...I miss you, Sora._

After two more hours of Squall driving, he finally found Hollow Bastion. It was a long and hard journey to there, but maybe that place had something that Sora needed. But Sora, on the other hand, got sicker. He found it hard for him to breathe and he was really weak.

"Alright, we're at Hollow Bastion!" said Yuffie. "Come on, Sora!" there was no answer.

"I'll check on him." said Aerith. She went to Sora's bed and Sora was lying there, with his eyes closed.

"Oh, please, no..." whispered Aerith. "Don't let him be dead." She went on, anyway and shook him gently. "Sora? Wake up. We're at Hollow Bastion."

After about a minute, Sora finally opened his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're OK." said Aerith. "Come on, we're going."

Squall then came in and picked Sora up and put him in his wheelchair, but he slumped his head down because he was so weak and tired. Yuffie was pushing him.

"Let's all hope Sora's cure is here." said Squall.

"What if it isn't?" asked Sora sleepily.

"Then we'll just continue to look until we actually find something that will help you." replied Squall.

They all walked everywhere in Hollow Bastion. Everything went all smooth until Heartless came and attacked.

"Aerith, protect Sora!" cried Squall as he brandished his gunblade. "Yuffie and I will hold them off!"

"No, Squall, I want to fight." said Sora weakly.

"Sora, you're too sick to fight." said Aerith as she put her hands on Sora's shoulders.

"NO!" cried Sora as he wrestled himself away from Aerith's grasp. "I want to fight. I can get stronger like this!"

"But Sora-" said Aerith.

Suddenly, Sora leapt out of his chair and attacked with his keyblade. He destroyed two of those shadowy guys.

"Nice going, Sora!" said Yuffie after she and Squall destroyed the other heartless.

Sora grinned his trademark grin but then, he passed out.

"Sora!" cried Aerith and Yuffie.

They picked Sora up and put him in his wheelchair.

"Come on, guys, let's go find some place where we can let Sora rest." said Squall.

So, they did...

_OK, it's almost 1am. Took me about an hour to write this. I better get to sleep or I won't have any energy to continue on. If i wasn't tired, I'd be typing a lot more, but I am tired and I better get to sleep. I've got school tomorrow, haha...please review! I love to read what all of you guys say! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and are going to review in the near future! You guys all rock! 30 reviews, keep em coming!_


	9. The miracle

_I update this story and realize something. Is this story even close to getting done? Well, it's only been half the story. Whoops, I ain't got much time, I mun (a way I say must) get on with the story. It's a short chappie, though...and the answer to kingdom219's question, no, Sora did not just walk. He only used whatever energy he had to leap out of his chair. And this chappie is good, I swear. It's sad at first, but just you watch...something miraculous will happen..._

Squall put Sora on the bed where Kairi had once slept on when her heart was taken away by the heartless.

"I'm surprised that there are heartless here." said Yuffie.

"Well, they are." said Squall. "Aerith, stay here with Sora. Yuffie and I will go look for cure."

"OK, I'll keep a close eye on him." said Aerith.

"Come on, let's go!" said Squall and with that, he and Yuffie left.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy didn't say anything to each other because if they did, an arguement would erupt.

"Donald, we should go to Hollow Bastion." said Kairi.

"Why?" asked Donald.

"Because I have this feeling that Sora's there." replied Kairi. "Besides, Sora told me that he thought Hollow Bastion rocked."

Riku grinned. "That's our Sora. Always saying something memorable." he said. "He always says everything rocks."

Nobody said anything after Riku talked. The gummi ship flew for about twenty more minutes when Donald finally called out, "Hollow Bastion, here we come!"

"What do you mean, 'here we come?'" asked Kairi impatiently.

"Haha, one of my ways of saying, 'we're here,'" replied Donald.

He landed the gummi ship and once everyone got out, Riku saw Sora's gummi ship.

"Sora's here!" said Riku. "That's his gummi ship."

"Sora has a gummi ship?" asked Kairi.

"Never mind that, let's go find Sora!" said Donald.

They all ran inside and looked for Sora. Kairi remembered where everything was. She did live there, once.

"This is pointless." said Riku. "I think we should split up! Goofy, you come with me and Donald can stay with Kairi, alright?"

Everyone agreed and split up.

"So...how did Sora find out he was sick?" asked Donald to Kairi.

"He wasn't feeling well for about a week and missed a week of school." explained Kairi. "Finally, Sora said he was too weak to do anything, so his mom took him to the hospital and they treated Sora there so he had 75 of his energy back, but the doctor told Sora and his mom that Sora had the Hercules Cricket disease. Sora was released and he told us the next day."

Tears welled in Kairi's eyes as she told Donald the story on how Sora was sosick.

Meanwhile, Aerith was giving Sora some water to drink and she was talking to him.

"Sora, I just want you to know that we're doing all we can to help you get better." said Aerith as she closeda water bottle. "hopefully, we'll find the cure and you'll be your old self again."

Sora didn't say anything for a minute. "I just want to be out of pain..." he said weakly.

"You're in pain?" asked Aerith.

Sora nodded. "I hurt all over..." he replied. "I have a feeling that...I might not make it... I might not live to see my fifteenth birthday."

"Don't talk like that, Sora!" cried Aerith. "What if you do live to see 15?"

Sora was silent. Suddenly, Kairi and Donald ran in.

"SORA!" cried Kairi as she ran to Sora.

"Hey...Kairi..." said Sora.

Tears ran down Kairi's cheeks.

"I guess everyone else is right." said Sora. "I can't beat the disease..."

"No, they're all wrong!" cried Kairi.

"Where's Riku?" asked Sora.

"Aw man, Sora!" cried a deep voice.

Sora turned and saw Riku and Goofy running up to him.

"I didn't make it." said Sora.

Riku was silent. Tears were welling in his eyes. Kairi took Sora's hand and held it close to her.

"Riku-" said Goofy.

"There's nothing else we can do..." said Riku.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a white light had blinded everyone in the room.

"What's the big idea?" asked Donald as he tried to shield himself from the light.

"How should I know?" asked Riku.

The light went away and suddenly, Sora sat up.

"SORA!" cried Kairi all happily. "You're OK!"

"I am?" asked Sora.

"What...just happened?" asked Riku.

"The power of Kairi's heart and Sora's heart healed Sora." replied Aerith.

Kairi just threw her arms around Sora. So did Riku. They all had a group hug.

"Hey, can I walk, yet?" asked Sora as he tried to get his feet on the foor and pushed himself off. However, he fell.

"Ugh, still can't walk..." he said.


	10. Haha, remembering's fun!

_OK, I'll stop writing author's notes for awile unless I actually have something to say. Sometimes, I ramble on and waste whatever time I have to type. Well, I found out this morning that my friend is in a wheelchair (hey, kinda like Sora in this story! Ain't that coincidental?) because she broke her foot getting off the school bus during our field trip to two colleges. Speaking of walking, you guys will have to see if Sora walks again or not. You'll know in about a few chapters, but this one's going to be a flashback type of a chappie, hee hee...:) :D_

"So...is Sora cured?" asked Yuffie a few hours after Sora got healed.

"Not exactly." replied Aerith. "Sora is still sick, but not as bad. He actually has an 85 percent chance of beating the disease. Earlier, he had only 20 percent."

"Whoa, that's scary." said Goofy.

"Aw, shut up and drink your manhattan!" said Donald.

"Uh, OK, ahylck!" said Goofy as he took a shot of his drink (yeah, Goofy kinda does sound like he's drunk half the time, so I make him get drunk in my stories!)

"I think that's awesome!" said Riku. "You and Kairi mainly healed you."

Everyone was sitting around and drinking sodas when Sora began to laugh.

"Hey, Riku? Kairi?" he asked. "Remember the time when we were in science class and the teacher was lecturing us about planets?"

Riku began to laugh. "Oh yeah, and we ticked the teacher off?"

_scene shifts to Sora, Riku's, and Kairi's science class, just four months earlier..._

"...and another planet far from us and no life on it is uranus!" said the teacher named Mr. Wayhew with a voice like Ben Stein's.

Sora and Riku began to crack up.

"Anyway, uranus has..." said Mr. Wayhew dully.

Sora and Riku cracked up really hard.

"Ahem, Sora? Riku?" asked Mr. Wayhew (I would have put 'Mr. Somethingsomething', but I don't know their last names). "Do you find any of this lesson funny?"

"Uh, you're saying uranus a lot!" whooped Sora.

"Oh yeah? And why is uranus so funny?" asked Mr. Wayhew.

"Because it just is!" replied Riku.

Mr. Wayhew sighed. "One more time and I'm giving you two lunch detention." and with that, he turned to the big markerboard (my school doesn't have chalkboards anymore. Just markerboards).

Sora and Riku turned to Kairi and she was just sighing and shaking her head, but smiling.

Everyone just sat and took notes while Mr. Wayhew yakked on. Sora finally raised his hand.

"Yes, Sora?" asked Mr. Wayhew.

"Uh, yeah, what was the name of that one planet again?" asked Sora. "The one you were just talking about ten minutes ago?"

Mr. Wayhew sighed. "Uranus, and it's not-" he replied until Sora and Riku cracked up again.

"THAT IS IT!" cried Mr. Wayhew. "Lunch detention, both of you! See me after class!"

_Scene shifts back to Hollow Bastion..._

"Just to let you know, I ditched." said Riku.

"HA!" cried Sora. "You said you had a really important test that couldn't wait and you had to go to the library."

"Well, it was either lie or take lunch detention." said Riku. "Why didn't you make up a excuse instead of going to lunch detention?"

"Because I'm a good boy." said Sora. "Besides, don't you still have to take the lunch detention?"

Riku looked down. "Yeah, I still do..." he said sheepishly.

"Hey, remember the time we were playing football on Thanksgivingagainst Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka?" asked Kairi, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!" said Sora. "And Squall came that day and was the referee..."

_scene shifts to last Thanksgiving, on Destiny Islands..._

Everyone was on the shore near the secret place, and they were all going to play football. Squall was sitting on a tree stump, saying, "Why do I have to be the ref?" and this was when Sora could still walk. Riku was the quarterback...

"Ready, set, HIKE!" called Riku.

The ball was thrown to him and Sora and Kairi ran up ahead, waving their arms and saying, "Pass it to me!"

Riku had to make the descision fast, because Wakka and Tidus was about to tackle him (Ugh, being tackled hurts! I know, because I was tackled by a guy on my own team last year playing flag football in PE, and I'm a girl!)

Riku finally threw it to Sora, because he could run faster than Kairi and Sora ran to the goal, only to get blocked by Selphie.

"Nah uh, you can't get through." said Selphie.

"The hell I can!" cried Sora.

Suddenly, Wakka and Tidus were in front of Sora and were about to tackle him.

Riku then ran to there. "HEY! Toss it to me!" he called.

But Kairi was right next to the touchdown post, so Sora threw it to her. "KAIRI! LOOK OUT!" he called.

Kairi then caught the ball andscored the touchdown.

"Alright, Kairi!" called Riku.

Kairi smiled.

_scene shifts back to Hollow Bastion..._

Riku laughed. "Haha, that was fun." he said.

Sora looked down at his legs. "I wish I could still walk..." he said.

"You will, Sora, you will." said Yuffie.

Everyone was silent. Several minutes later, everyone continued to reminisce on a lot of things for no apparant reason, like the time when Kairi was scared to go on a roller coaster but Sora and Riku gaver her courage to go on it and she really enjoyed the ride and laughed during most of the ride. Sora, however, screamed the whole time...


	11. Call of duty

_OK, I just relized that I'm almost done with this story. And to answer CelticHeiressFiona's question, you'll have to read the next few chapters to find out of Sora makes it ! Patience, guys! Bear with me!Anyhoo, I told you guys that my friend is in a wheelchair, right? (reader nods head) Well, I just learned that I have to push her from upstairs to downstairs, so we get to take the elevator! Only injured kids and people with carts with computers on it are allowed on the school elevator! Well, onto the story! WOO HOO!_

After sitting around for a while, everyone got into gummi ships. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all went in Sora's gummi ship and Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith went on the Disney ship. Both ships went to Destiny Islands, then Donald and Goofy joined Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith in their own ship and left to Traverse Town, to drop off Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith there and then go back to Disney Castle. Everyone on the island was happy to see Sora, alive and well.

There was a small celebration for Sora, then he, Kairi, and Riku went to the paopu tree.

"Well, I'm just glad that things are back to normal." said Kairi.

"Almost." said Sora sadly. "I still can't walk."

"Why don't we teach you how to walk again?" asked Kairi excitedly.

"I wish it was that simple." said Riku. "It's not what you think."

"Riku's right." said Sora. "I'd be able to walk in three seconds flat, but I just don't have the energy to. I might even be paralyzed for good."

Everyone was silent. "So...there's no hope for you to walk again?" asked Kairi.

"There might be, who knows?" asked Riku.

Everybody just sat and stared at the ocean. When the sun finally set, Riku went home, and Kairi pushed Sora to her house, to hang out.

"I'm glad that you never changed, Sora." said Kairi.

"Haha, yeah." said Sora.

"Sora, what would happen if Ansem got resurrected tonight and the worlds needed you?" asked Kairi. "Would you go?"

"I don't know." replied Sora.

Kairi fell asleep on her couch at 9:00pm. Sora, on the other hand, realized that there was still some danger and he had to leave again. He got a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Kairi. Here's how it goes:

_Kairi, _

_I know that you and Riku don't want me to go, but I feel like I have to. There's still some trouble that has to do with Ansem. I'm also going to continue to fight the disease. I know that I wasn't cured, but if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now. Thanks, Kairi. I don't know how long I'll be gone, butI know that I will come back to you and Riku someday soon. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay in touch, but it might be impossible. This might be the last time you hear from me in a long time. Tell Riku to keep a close eye on you and to not go andlook for me. I love you, Kairi._

_love,Sora._

It took a while for Sora to write that letter, but he got what he wanted to say out of him. It was hard to think of what he had to say. The only words in his head were, "I love you." Sora took his crown necklace out of his pocket and put it next to the letter. He got the necklace back from Riku. Riku said that Sora should give it to Kairi himself. He was right.

Sora wheeled himself out of Kairi's house and went to his gummi ship and flew off into the night. Kairi, meanwhile, woke up and found Sora gone.

"Sora?" she asked drowsily. She saw the note next to her arm and read it, with the necklace in her hands. She read the letter and tears welled up in her eyes. "He's...leaving us again?" she quivered.

Without another word, she put on the crown necklace around her neck. It was a pretty heavy necklace and it weighed her chest down because of the heavy chains, but she didn't care.

"How did Sora wear this thing? It's a little too heavy..." she said. She went to the window and looked out into the night sky. "Be safe, Sora." she said to herself. She felt like she was talking to Sora.

_OK, we're near the end! Hopefully two more chappies! I've got an awesome ending for you guys! Review! I love to hear what you guys have to say!_


	12. Missing you

_No time for an author's note! Read the story:D_

Two years had passed since Sora left Destiny Islands. Neither Riku or Kairi forgot about Sora and they missed him dearly, but they had to move on. Riku was now 17 and Kairi was now 16. She grew her hair out for once and Riku looked the same, only he changed the way he dressed. He always wore black cloaks over his clothes and the hood over his head. He said that he liked wearing them like that.

Kairi stood where they were building the raft, just two years earlier. The raft still there and left alone. It was there for so long, that termites got to the raft. Kairi didn't really want to be anywhere near it. She had completely forgotten that Sora had been gone for two years. It felt like 10 years. She only heard from Sora twice. Once on her 15th birthday and the other time on Riku's 16th birthday. That was over a year ago. Now, Sora's 16th birthday was approaching, and he wasn't going to be here for it.

Riku joined Kairi where she was. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, just the raft," lied Kairi.

Riku must have read her mind. "You're thinking about Sora, aren't you?" he asked.

Kairi turned to Riku with a smile on her face. "Yeah." she replied.

"See? You're weren't even thinking about the raft." said Riku, smiling.

Kairi fingered the crown necklace on her neck. She took good care of that necklace. She hardly ever took it offand when she did, she would polish it. She cared for it that much. It was all she had left of Sora.

"I don't even know if Sora's dead or alive..." said Kairi.

"I'm sure he's alive." said Riku.

"Two years have gone by since the last time we saw Sora." said Kairi. "Feels like nothing's changed...except..."

"Except what?" asked Riku.

"Except that this place is still empty without Sora around." said Kairi.

"I know." said Riku. "I've had nobody good to compete with. Tidus and Wakka suck at everything that isn't blitzball. That's all they ever play."

"Well, Tidus and Wakka are the star blitzball players at school." said Kairi.

They stood there in silence. Suddenly, Riku's cell phone rang. He answered it. It was his girlfriend, Namine.Kairi didn't know her that well, but Sora and Riku knew her. She had just moved back to this island a year ago.

Riku flipped his phone shut. "Sorry, gotta go." he said. "Namine and I have a date." and he left.

Kairi smiled. She remembered that Sora was jealous of Riku's cell phone. And her cell phone. Mainly, everyone's cell phones. This was because Sora didn't have a cell phone. His parents wouldn't let him have one. They said that Sora would waste too much time text messaging people for no apparant reason. Kairi sighed and went to the paopu tree, to think.

Kairi sat there, playing with her new cell phone, when suddenly, she heard a deep voice, but it sounded so familiar, calling her name. Kairi ignored it and continued to change the wallpaper on her phone. Suddenly, the voice called again. "Kairi!"

Kairi turned around this time. She saw someone she had been waiting to see for two years. Sora. And he was...standing on his own. Well, actually, he used his keyblade to help him stand. His wheelchair was gone.

"Sora?" Kairi cried.

Sora nodded.

_AHHHHH! Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I gotta go! Wait until next time, laters!_


	13. Awesome

Sora walked slowly to Kairi ashe dropped his keyblade and she threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"Sora..." she sobbed. "I thought you were gone forever.."

Sora smiled. "Well, I came back." he said. "And I can walk again."

Kairi let go of Sora, with her face soaked in tears and saw that he was standing on his own. The keyblade had helped him stand, but he dropped it. She noticed that Sora was wearing practically the same thing he wore the last time she saw him, but they were all black instead of red, white, blue, and yellow. Sora's spiky hair was even more wild and spiky than it used to. Sora also looked stronger. He was starting to catch up tp Riku with his muscles, but barely. He used to be so puny, just two years ago. But he looked even more weaker when he was sick with the Hercules Cricket disease. He was also more taller and his little boy-like voice was gone. It was now deep but there were still traces of his old voice...

"How long have you-?" asked Kairi.

"Been walking?" asked Sora. "Since three months ago. I finally began to feel my legs again and I started to learn how to walk, with Aerith's help."

Kairi giggled. "Was that hard?" she asked.

"You know it was!" replied Sora as he sat down, because his legs, which were still weak, were tired. "The first time I tried to walk...Aerithhad me hold onto herarm and walking with me. Then, she said she was going to let go and let me try to walk, and I fell!"

Kairi laughed.

"So...what's new around here?" asked Sora.

"Well, this girl named Namine came to this island, says she knows you and Riku. She's really nice. I hung out with hera few times and talks about what she used to do on this island." replied Kairi. "Guess who's her boyfriend?"

"Uh, Tidus?" asked Sora.

"Nope, he's Selphie's boyfriend." replied Kairi. "Try again."

"Um...Wakka?" asked Sora.

Kairi snickered. "He's never had a girlfriend!" she said.

"Tell me who!" cried Sora. "Don't leave me in suspense!"

Kairi stopped laughing but she was still smiling. "Riku." she said.

"Riku and Namine are together?" asked Sora.

Kairi nodded. "They've been together for eight months." she said.

"Sora?" called a familiar voice.

Sora and Kairi turned to find Riku and Namine, holding hands.

"Riku!" called Sora.

"Aw man, it really is you!" called Riku and he and Namine ran up to the paopu tree.

"Hey, good to see you." said Riku. "Can I whack your back without making you nearlyhurl?"

Sora smiled and nodded.

Riku whacked Sora's back in a not-so-mean way.

"Hey, long time no see, Namine." said Sora.

"Yeah, it's so good to see you, Sora." said Namine as she went and gave Sora a hug. "Riku and Kairi tell me that you were really sick."

"Yeah, long story I'll explain later." said Sora. "You guys have all changed. Kairi, why didn't you grow your hair out sooner? You look a lot better!"

Kairi blushed. "Maybe I should have." she said.

"So...are you still sick?" asked Riku.

"Nope." replied Sora."I beat the disease, but it took me a long time for me to walk again. I also had to fight a heartless that was Ansem. Tough battle." Sora stood up. "I can walk and stand up for a certain amount of time, but then I have to rest." he said.

"Hey, where is your wheelchair?" asked Riku.

"In my gummi ship." replied Sora. "I don't use it as often as I used to, though."

So, everyone stood around, talking until Sora plopped down onto the paopu tree.

"Are you tired Sora?" asked Namine.

"A little." lied Sora. To tell you the truth, he was really exhausted. After all, he did arrive on the islands that morning.

"Here, I'll carry you." said Riku.

"Thanks, but-" said Sora until Riku picked him up.

"I don't care. You need to be carried!" said Riku.

Kairi and Namine stayed and hung out while Riku carried Sora to his house. Sora was falling asleep in Riku's arms though.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sora sleepily.

"Almost." replied Riku.

"I'm just glad I'm home..." said Sora.

Riku laughed. "Man, you're heavier than you used to be." he said. "But you're catching up to me."

Sora didn't say anything. He was fast asleep. Riku finally got to Sora's house and lied him down on his bed. Sora's room still had toys in it. Riku closed Sora's door and left...

_OK, don't think that's the end. We're pretty close, but this is not the last chapter. Stay tuned or logged on or whatever! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, guys!_


	14. Nightmares and paopu juice

Sora woke up several hours later, after the sun had set and it was dark.He was still feeling groggy, but if he slept a little more, he'd feel a lot like his old self.

Sora sighed and plopped backonto his pillows and closed his bright blue eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep and he wanted to stay awake. But this was the first time that Sora had lied on his own bed since two years ago. He was comfy, so he decided to go back to sleep.

He slept for most of the night, but kept waking up because of some nightmares he was having. But what was weird was that Sora was dreaming that the nightmares were events in his life starting two years ago and reliving them. The first nightmare was when the first time he was sick with the Hercules Cricket disease. It took place when Sora passed while being sick with what his mom thought was pneumonia. Sora saw himself on the stretcher, with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, while the paramedics were rushing him through the emergency room.

_At the hospital, in the "Nightmare."_

"What's wrong with him?" asked a doctor.

"His mom says that he was sick with something, maybe pneumonia or a bad case of the cold." replied a paramedic. "He was having trouble breathing, coughing really bad, chest pains and fainting spells."

"Sounds like pneumonia, but I have a feeling that it's not." said the doctor. She turned to the paramedic again. "What's his name?"

"Sora, age 14." replied the paramedic. "Hedoes havea bad case of pneumonia. He passed out."

"We're going to have to put him in surgery immediately." said the doctor. "We need to perform a biopsy, to determine whathe's sick with."

So, the surgery took place, and Sora was still sleeping from the surgery, in the recovering room, when the doctor called Sora's parents and told them that their son had Hercules Cricket disease, and that he had only one month to live.

Sora woke up in reality and saw that the sun had just rose outside and the sunlight hit the clear, blue ocean.

"I'm glad that's over." he said to himself. He got up and went outside to find Riku,vaccuuming insidehis car.

"Ugh, stupid Tidus and his potato chips." said Riku.

"Hey, Riku." said Sora. "Since when did you get a car?"

Riku looked up. "Oh, hey, Sora." he said. "I got this car when I was 16 and a half. I had to earn my parents' trust in order to get this car."

Sora laughed. "Well, my parents said that I had to earn their trust if I wanted a cell phone, but I left home to save the world and find a cure." he said.

"Sora, can I tell you something?" asked Riku.

"Sure." replied Sora.

"Well, you know the legendary paopu fruit, right?" asked Riku.

Sora nodded.

"Well, I think you might have eaten one in some way before you left." said Riku. "Because you came back to find Kairi."

"That's because I made a juice with paopu fruits!" said a voice.

Sora and Riku turned and found Kairi there.

"That's right." said Kairi. "I figured that after you were sick, I wanted to never let you go. So, the last time you came to my house before you left that note and the necklace, I made paopu juice and we drank it."

"What?" cried Sora. "You tricked me!"

Kairi giggled and Riku snickered.

Sora smiled. "I guess I should be glad you did that..."

_OK, just to let you know, if I end the story, I'd let you know, but I want to make it to at least 20 chappies and 100 reviews. BYEEE!_


	15. Namine's theory

_I'm glad that you guys love the story. I never thought it would do this good. I'm so grateful, I've decided not to end this story just yet. Besides, an idea just popped in my head, so I'll keep going. I've decided to thankthe people who reviewed my last chappie one by one, starting now! It will take me awhile, but who cares?_

_CelticHeiressFiona: you're welcome for telling me I did a great job. You're just awesome!_

_lordkagome: Yup, I'll be updating hopefully everyday ! But I haven't had a chance since a few days ago, heh heh..._

_carbuncle: I'm glad that you like the name of the last chappie. I know I can't do 44 chapters, but I'll write as many as I can, even if it takes me a really long time to do it..._

_RuinsofTikal: Uh, yeah, Kairi made a paopu juice. Pretty clever of her, isn't she?_

_Yukki: I hope I don't leave anymore cliffhangers, but sometimes I have to because I get kicked off the computer and have to submit my work as fast as I can. Besides, if I do leave you in a cliffhanger, I just want you to know that you won't be in suspense for very long because I update, lol._

_kingdom219: Yeah, pretty sly of Kairi. I remember that the idea just randomly popped into my head one afternoon, too._

_fire wolf86: Glad you like the idea of Sora coming home..._

_coolmaruders: Haha, glad you think it's cute..._

_And IdiotWithNoEmailAddress: Yay! You finally read the chapters! The idea of you slapping Sora on the back and him falling, that's funny!_

_Well, onto the story and remember: I don't own KH or other squat. Just this salad I'm eating, hehe..._

That night, Sora was having a repeat of the nightmares he had the night before, Only this time, it continued from last night's nightmare. In it, Sora woke up from surgery to find his parents standing over him.

"Sora, we have something to tell you..." said his father.

"Sora, you have the Hercules Cricket disease!" Sora's mom blurted out, and burst into tears.

"You've only got only 1 month to live..." said Sora's dad.

Sora shot up in bed. "I'm sick of these nighmares." he said to himself. He sat up and felt that his head and throatwere hurting him. He forgot that since he had the Hercules Cricket disease and beat it, he would get sick at any random time with the flu or the cold, but he would get over it pretty fast.

Now, Sora would normally stay in bed if he was sick (well,except for when he went to search for his cure), but there were still so many things to do. He still couldn't believe that Kairi did such a sneaky thing. Making a paopu juice without his consent. He would have been cool about it if Kairi told him there was paopu in it, but then again, if he knew, he wouldn't have drank it. Why? Because he wasn't ready...at the time, anyway.

Sora changed out of his PJs, got his shoes on, picked up his keyblade (to use asa cane to walk) andwent outside to find Kairi and Namine fishing on the bridge, talking about random stuff.

"...Androo Polampo buys too many pink shirts." said Namine.

"Well, what do you expect?" asked Kairi. "He's weird!"

They both laughed.

"Hey, Kairi, Namine..." said Sora, weakly.

"Sora, you don't look so good." said Namine.

"Nonsense, I'm fine." said Sora.

Kairi put a hand to Sora's forehead. "Nope, you're pretty warm." she said. "Go home and get some rest."

"Uh, in a while." said Sora. "Where's Riku?"

"He's at the mechanic, getting his car fixed up for no apparent reason." sighed Namine.

They were all silent. Sora got tired from standing for so long, so he sat next to Kairi. She finally spoke up.

"Sora, did you ever find out why you got sick two years ago?" asked Kairi. "What was the cause?"

"I never knew why." replied Sora as he picked up a seashell and threw it across the ocean. He looked at Kairi. "Maybe it had just had something to do with my health."

"I think someone got you sick with the Hercules Cricket disease." said Namine.

Sora and Kairi looked at Namine.

"I have a bad feeling that someone did that to Sora." continued Namine. "Because of something that happened...somewhere, but Sora doesn't remember any of it."

"How come?"asked Kairi.

"I...I just do." replied Namine. She got up and walked off.

"Something funny is going on with her." said Kairi.

"Yeah." said Sora, tiredly.

"What's wrong, Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Eh, just being in the sun while being sick can tire me out." replied Sora.

"You're not even supposed to be out in the sun when you're sick!" said Kairi. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

So, she did, and while they walked, Sora was thinking about what Namine said. Why did he get sick with a sickness that almost killed him? Did someone get him sick? Or was it just his body doing that itself?

_OK, it's 2:16 am, and I've got school tomorrow (well, no it's today. I've got school in six hours and have four hours to sleep. I'm a pretty nocturnal person. AHHHH!) and I have an important application to turn in. I'm soooooo stressed out right now! I've had writer's bloc, so don't blame me for not updating for a week!_


	16. Namine's story

**Time to talk to the reviewers!**

**kingdom219: Yeah, Namine did make Sora lose his memory of Castle Oblivion in Chain of Memories, come to think of it...hmm,(thinking)**

**CelticHeiressFiona: You'll have to read this chapter in order to find out if someone got Sora sick! You'll be in suspense no longer! (for the moment, anyways,hehe)**

**RuinsofTikal: That sucks about how you've got a project for every one of your classes. I hope you get some good grades on them...Yeah, I was up pretty late after watching InuYasha that night. I went to bed at 4:00 and woke up at 6:30, but I was wide awake, haha! Hmm, bananas. Now I want a banana! They're so good!**

**Artistic: I'm glad you like this story so far. It was originally going to be a tragedy, but then I changed my mind. I'm so happy that you read this story!**

**Itchan: Thanks for saying it's cool and a great story! I'm glad you like it!**

**And for those of you that read Sora and Riku Strike Back, I just put the sequel on here! It's titled, "Sora and Riku Strike Back, again!" It's pretty funny, trust me...well, it's going to get funny as a I progress more onto the story...now, the moment that you've all been waiting for, the sixteenth chapter of this story! WOO HOO! Read on!**

Sora's fifteenth birthday came and his parents threw a party for him and invited all his friends, including Squall, Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy. They all enjoyed it and had fun, but after the party, Sora and Riku went to takea walk.

"Riku, Namine said something to me a few days ago." said Sora.

"So...what did she say?" asked Riku as he adjusted the hood of his cloak.

"She said...that someone got me sick with the Hercules Cricket disease...she says that I don't remember how, but she knows." said Sora.

"Then why didn't she tell you?" asked Riku.

"I have no clue." replied Sora.

None of the two boys said anything after a while, but then Namine came up to them.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey, pumpkin." said Riku.

"Riku, I told you not to call me that!" said Namine. "Whatever happened to 'Honey Bunny?'"

"I got tired of calling you that. I thought Pumpkin sounded more interesting." said Riku.

Sora snickered.

Namine turned to Sora. "Oh, and you think it's funny?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah it is!" said Sora.

Namine sighed. _Boys..._she thought. _They're so weird..._ (Note to guy readers: I'm not trying to offend you guys, that's just what she's thinking)

Everyone was silent. Finally, Sora brought up what she said.

"Namine, how did someone get me sick?" he asked.

Namine sighed and closed her eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"You see, two years ago, after you sealed KingdomHearts, you and your friends ended up at this castle called Castle Oblivion..." she explained. "You had to deal with all your old memories, and you even forgot who Kairi was."

"Wait a sec, I forgot who Kairi is?" asked Sora.

"That castle was a weird place." said Namine. "Anyway, you kept running into Riku and fighting him, and eventually, you guys found me after these weird guys in cloaks, kind of like what Riku's wearing right now, took me hostage."

So, she told Sora the long story about how she had to erase his memory of that castle, but then the story went on.

"...and so after Sora and his friends woke up after the whole memory erasing thing, they left, but this spiky red haired guy-" said Namine.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that Scott Burkorini?" asked Riku. (Scott Burkorini is another character from my morefunnier stories)

"No, I can't remember his name." said Namine. (I don't remember it, either. Can somebody tell me what his name was?) "But the guy went up to me and said that he did something to Sora and I asked him what did he do? And he was like, 'I'm not going to tell you, but Sora will be dead in a year because of Hercules Cricket!' and I didn't even know that was a disease until I came back to these islands and Sora left these islands to find a cure and defeat a Heartless controlled by Ansem."

"So...that guy from Castle Oblivion got Sora sick?" asked Riku.

Namine nodded.

"I remember..." said Sora.

"Remember what?" asked Namine.

"I remember that the doctor told me and my parents that I had the disease for nearly a year and I only had a month to live..." replied Sora.

"That's right." said Riku. "I remember you saying that."

The three just continued to walk. Finally, they decided to go see what Kairi was doing...


	17. Riku's fight for justice

**Talking to reviewers time!**

**JuvenileAngelLuver: Well, I guess it could be tied to Chain of Memories in some way, yeah...I think you're right about that guy being named Axel.**

**carbuncle: Thank you so much for saying I'm an awesome writer! You're an awesome reader! (So is everybody else) I think I'll go write that summary after I finish updating this!**

**RuinsofTikal: Yay! I'm keeping it up! I've got some good ideas right now, too!**

**code:lyokomaster: I am so sorry that I spoiled Chain of Memories for you! TT! I should have put that the last chapter was a spoiler, so I'm really sorry. Besides, that game was just like the first, am I right, readers?**

**mushra002: I'm sorry I made you cry! I didn't know this story can do that to people...**

**... (hey, you left it anonymous, haha!): Thanks for telling me what kind of weapons he has, I also like what you said about him being an a-hole, lol.**

**coolmarauders: awww, thank you for thinking it's sweet! I like your pen name, it's so awesome! Did I spell it right?**

**Sailorstar165: Well, I'm glad you like the story, but you said that Sora has no memory of Namine, but in this story he does! hehe! And no, I didn't kill Sora. Nobody is going to die in this story...**

**Now on with Mr. Story!**

**WARNING! THIS SHORT CHAPPIE IS GOING TO GET DRAMATIC! SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET HURT IN THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE HOLD YOUR TEARS!**

A week later, Sora was getting a lt better with his walking. He could even run. He didn't run since he first found out he got sick, two years ago. Everyone saw him run when they were all playing football. But Riku, on the other hand, couldn't get Namine's words out of his head.

"...guy from Castle Oblivion..." she had said.

"Axel..." said Riku. "I gotta go find him and get revenge for what he did to Sora."

He turned and saw Kairi tackling Sora. Riku smiled at the sight of that. Those were signs that things were slowly getting back to normal. But that Axel guy...Riku remembered what he looked like. He decided to go out and find him that night, to get justice.

That night, when everyone on the island was asleep, Riku got his weapon (I have absolutely no idea what that weapon is called) and went out to go search for Axel. He wished King Mickey was with him, but he was back at Disney castle, keeping order there. Riku walked up mountains (I know there are probably no mountains on Destiny Islands, but this is my story and I can put whatever I want, mwa ha ha ha ha cough cough! OK, on with the story...), climbed them, and walked everywhere. He knew Axel was on the island somewhere, but he didn't know exactly where...

Meanwhile, Sora woke up to get a drink of water. After he got his drink, he realized that he had a sudden feeling that something was going to happen...but where? And how? He however decided to ignore the feeling and went back to bed. He was way too tired to do anything.

Riku continued to walk on into the night. He wasn't going to rest until he got justice for Sora. He can't let Axel get away with something so horrible. He nearly killed his best friend. Riku finally looked at his watch. 3:17am. He left a little sleepy, but he couldn't give up.

After what seemed like forever, Riku saw a guy with spiky red hair, holding a wheely thing with blades on it, and wearing a cloak just like his..

"I've been waiting for you, Riku." said the guy.

"Axel." said Riku. "So we meet again."

Axel turned around. "So you found out about your little friend and Hercules Cricket..." he said. "Sora should be dead by now. It's been two years."

"Wrong, Axel." said Riku.

"What?" cried Axel. "How could this be?"

Riku smirked. "Sora beat the disease. He's perfectly fine now." he said.

"Grrr, you sneak!" he cried. "I have no choice but to fight you!"

"For what?" cried Riku.

"You betrayed me, you betrayed the Organization, and worse of all, you betrayed darkness!" replied Axel.

"Hey, darkness just isn't my thing." said Riku. "Not anymore..."

"But you took and accepted darkness instead of light." said Axel. "That's why your little Sora friend has the keyblade."

"And I now decline." said Riku.

Without another word, the two began to fight. They were hurting each other pretty brutally, and the battle was long. For a while. Riku was winning, but then Axel was angry and all in a fighty mood, fought back really hard, scratching Riku up pretty bad.

Meanwhile, Namine woke up in the middle of the night and sensed that something was wrong, and she got out of bed and ran outside, searching for Riku.

She ran for maybe about twenty minutes, when she finally found Riku, who was lying unconscious on the ground, all scratched up. Axel had already left.

"Riku!" cried Namine.

Riku opened his eyes. "N-Namine?" he asked weakly.

"Riku..." quivered Namine. "What are you-" tears rolled down her face.

"I went to...fight Axel...for...Sora...you know, getting...justice...for...what he did to Sora..." Riku said.

"Oh, Riku, you're badly hurt, let me get you to the hospital." said Namine.

So, she did and the hospital treated Riku, but he slipped into a coma. It was 7:30am when Namine learned what happened to Riku, and she called Sora and Kairi...

**Well, I'm out of time, I better get going. I'll tell you guys what happens next on the next chapter! Things will not be grim for long, so DON'T CRY! PLEASE!**


	18. Namine wallows

**Reviever's Corner! Woo Hoo!**

**Princess Kairi: Yeah, my story was rushed because I wanted to get my ideas out before I forgot them and people wanted me to update. I also didn't have any time, either...**

**CelticHeiressFiona: Yeah, poor Riku...**

**lubbobbyo01: Well, I didn't want people to cry, and it would make the story more sadder and I don't like to see people sad.**

**Yukki: It's OK if you fell behind three chapters. Glad you caught up! **

**... (was a anonymous reviewer): Thanks for telling me the name of Riku's weapon!**

**coolmarauders: Yeah, MEEP! **

**chillywilly101: You'll know what happens...and Riku will be OK!**

* * *

Sora got a call from Namine that morning, telling him what had happened to Riku, and he freaked out. 

"WHAT? he cried. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, it did happen." said Namine, sadly.

"I'm going over to the hospital right now!" said Sora.

"Well, you can't come until 9:00 and even then, we can't see Riku." said Namine. "They're treating his wounds and hooking an IV up to him."

Sora shuddered at the thought of an IV. He remembered that he had to have several when he had Hercules Cricket. He still had a few scars from them on his wrists.

"And they won't let me see him." said Namine.

After hanging up with Sora, Namine called Kairi.

"Kairi, Riku's in the hospital." said Namine.

"What? Why?" asked Kairi.

So, Namine told the story of what had happened.

"I told him not to go and try to get justice for Sora." said Kairi as she shook her head, even though Namine couldn't see her.

"Well, how would you feel if you were in the same situation?" asked Namine. "What if you got sick with Hercules Cricket, you got better, I went to get justice for you, got hurt, and so on?"

"Well, I'd feel really horrible about everything, I guess." repliedKairi.

Namine hung up after talking for a few more minutes. Right when she hung up, the doctor came.

"Are you Riku's friend?" asked the doctor.

Namine stood up. "Yes, he is." she said.

"You can go see him, now." said the doctor.

So, Namine went and saw Riku. He was in a dark room, by himself, sleeping. Actually, he wasn't really sleeping. He was in a coma. Namine saw the IV stuck in his arm. Why did they have that there, anyway? There were also these things in his nose, in which oxygen was coming through and Riku was breathing it in, and he had all the bandages on his face and arms.

"Oh, Riku..." said Namine.

Sora and Kairi then showed up.

Kairi gasped. "Oh my gosh, Riku!" she cried as she ran to his bed.

Sora just had his hands in his pockets. "This is all my fault." he said. "If I hadn't gotten sick with Hercules Cricket, none of this would have ever happened."

"Sora, don't blame yourself." said Namine.

"Yeah, it was all Axel's fault." said Kairi.

Everyone just stood there in silence. Finally, Namine noticed Riku's Soul Eater in the corner of the room. She went to pick it up, and studied it. "Just when things were about to get back to normal..." she said softly.

"They will, Namine, I know things will get back to normal." said Sora. "Riku will wake up, and I will get justice for me and him when I go up against Axel-"

"No, Sora, I will not let you do that!" cried Namine. "I don't want you to end up like Riku."

"Namine, I'm more stronger than Riku in some ways. Trust me." said Sora. "Besides, you're not my mom. I'm a big person andI can do this." and with that, he walked off, and so did Kairi. "We'll leave you two alone for a minute." she said.

Namine just sat there, holding the Soul Eater, and watching Riku. _Maybe Sora's right..._ she thought. _Things will get back to normal..._

**Well, that's it for now. I'll update hopefully tomorrow or even again today! BYEE!**


	19. Riku wakes up

**No time to talk to the reviewers! Must type chappie!**

* * *

All while Namine was wallowing in sadness at the hospital, Kairi and Sora were talking. 

"I think maybe I should go find Axel and kick his ass." said Sora.

"Oh, Sora, don't." said Kairi. "Maybe Namine's right. She doesn't want you in the same situation that Riku's in."

"I don't care." said Sora. "I just want all this to end. Why can't we all live in peace? Like we used to?"

"Sora, things change for a reason." said Kairi. "One day, me, you, Riku, and Namine will graduate high school and we might leave the islands to go to college. We might see each other again, or we might not."

"Kairi, are you saying that we would all separate after high school and..." said Sora.

"Relax, it won't happen for another two years." said Kairi, smiling.

Sora laughed. "You scared me there for a minute." he said.

That night, Sora still decided to go find Axel and give him a piece of his mind. That same night, however, when Namine was sitting by Riku's bedside, Riku finally woke up.

"Riku!" said Namine, happily.

Riku blinked from the bright lights, and shielded himself from them with his arm. "Namine?" he asked.

Namine nodded, while grinning away.

"Where...am I?" asked Riku.

"You're in the hospital." replied Namine. "You slipped into a coma."

"But the last thing I remember, I was getting my butt kicked by Axel..." said Riku. He looked at his arm, which had four bandages on it and the IV. "What did he do to me?"

"He fought you and won, remember?" asked Namine.

"All because I wanted to get justice for Sora..." said Riku. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Well, he's at home right now. Let me call him." said Namine. She took out her cell phone and called Sora. His mom answered after four rings.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hi, is Sora there?" asked Namine.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you just missed him." said Sora's mom.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Namine.

"Well, he did say something about getting justice but I can't remember what for..." replied Sora's mom.

"OK, thank you very much." said Namine.

"Any time." said Sora's mom and she hung up.

"Sora went to get justice." said Namine.

"NO!" cried Riku. "He can't! He'll get hurt! Just look at what happened to me!"

"Calm down, Riku, you just woke up from a coma." said Namine.

"I can't calm down, Namine, my best friend is on a suicide mission!" said Riku.

"Sora's not on a suicide mission." said Namine, calmly. "Maybe he knows what he's doing."

"Or he might not." said Riku. With that, he threw hisblankets back and got up. "I'm going to go find him."

"You really shouldn't go, not in that condition." said Namine.

"Namine, if this was Kairi, would you do the same?" asked Riku.

Namine was silent. "At least let me come with you." she said.

"Oh, alright." said Riku. He went and changed out of his hospital gown and into his normal clothes and left with Namine.

Meanwhile,Sora was looking for Axel. That weirdo was nowhere to be found.

"Axel, come out, come out, wherever you are..." said Sora. "Man, this is impossible. The guy shows up when you don't want him to."

**OK, I'm a little tired, I might not update for the next two days...but don't worry, guys!**


	20. Sick once again, but not with HC!

**HEEEYYYY! I'm so sorry that I didn't update...had no time on the computer cause it's spring break and I work sometimes and I was sick with a cold which gave me an idea! No time 4 reviewers corner! Onto thee story! (Had to say thee. So random!)**

Several hours had passed since Sora left to get justice for Riku. He was calling Axel like an idiot, but finally gave up when his throat began to get sore. _Aw man, I'm getting another cold!_ he thought. He sat down and thought for a little while. He realized that Axel only showed up when nobody least expected him to. Sora started to cough a lot and got a headache. Without a word, Sora got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, Riku and Namine were running like crazy to get to Sora.

"I hope he's alright..." said Namine.

"Relax, Namine, I know he's just fine." said Riku.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Namine.

I just know. He's Sora. He lucks out on everything." replied Riku with a smile on his face. "Everything will be all right!"

Namine just smiled. "I guess so." she said.

All while that was happening, Kairi wondered where Sora went. She hoped he was OK...

Some time later, Sora began to get delirious. He was seeing things that he thought were like, totally opposite! He thought the forest was Traverse Town! Anyway, Sora walked around and saw owls which he thought were moogles.

"Hey, moogle, why am I in Traverse Town?" asked Sora to the owl.

"Hoot hoot!" said the owl.

"Wait a minute, moogles don't hoot."croaked Sora, due to his sore throat. "They say random things and the word, 'kupo' in every sentence, don't they?"

"HOOT!" said the owl and it flew away.

"Bye moogle!" said Sora. He began to walk, but after maybe 15 minutes, he began to feel dizzy.

"ohhhhh..." moaned Sora as he walked. He was passing out and almost hit the ground, but luckily, Riku and Namine came to his rescue. Riku caught Sora.

"Sora, are you OK?" asked Riku. "Answer me!

Sora opened his eyes, but then began to freak out. "Ugh, get away from me, Axel! You're going to pay for what you did to me and Riku!" he said and struggled to get out of Riku's arms.

"Sora!" cried Riku. "What's the matter with you? It's me, Riku!"

It took Sora a minute to realize, but he finally knew it was Riku. "Hey, Riku." he said, weakly. "You're awake..." and then he passed out.

"Man, he's burning up!" said Riku.

"Well, he's sick." said Namine.

**Well, Im ending the chappie early cause Ive gotta update! There wot be another update until next week, BYE!**


	21. Get well soon, Sora!

**BigWillStyle: Nobody's putting me down, nothing's gonna stop Hurky (me, the author) from anything that has to do with my writing!**

**kingdomheartslover09: Sora was originally sick with Hercules Cricket (we all know I made the sickness up), but this time, he's got a cold.**

**coolmaruders: Things will be OK for the chracters soon, but for now, EEP!**

**carbuncle: I'm finally updating again ! But this chapter might be short! Depends on how much I type and the time that I've got...**

**chillywilly101: Sora just has a cold, but I did explain that Sora would be getting colds more frequently...**

**DieChan: I just said that Sora has a cold and I'll see what I can do to make this chapter long, so don't worry!**

**yuffiegal23: Thanks 4 thinking it's good!**

**CelticHeiressFiona: Well, yeah, poor Sora, but please read on...**

**...(continued from chapter 20)...**

"He's sick with what?" asked Riku as he rested Sora onto the ground.

"Relax, it's not Hercules Cricket related." said Namine.

"But why did he think I was Axel?" asked Riku.

"Because he was delirious. Hallucinating." replied Namine.

Sora coughed dryly in his sleep. "Hey...it's Leon in a tutu..." he croaked.

"Yup, he's delirious, all right." said Riku. He laughed to himself. "Leon in a tutu, that's gotta be hilarious."

Namine rolled her eyes. She didn't even know who Leon was.

Without another word, Riku picked Sora up and took him to his house. Kairi was there, talking to Sora's mom. They freaked when they saw Riku walk in, carrying a passed out Sora.

"Riku, what happened?" asked Sora's mom.

"Sora's sick." replied Riku."Just a cold, nothing to worry about."

"Well, you go take him to his room while I go get some cold medicine and a thermometer..." said Sora's mom and then she rushed off.

Riku took Sora to his room and lied him down on his bed.

"So, where was he?" asked Kairi.

"He went to the forests to get justice for me and him." replied Riku.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Kairi.

"He went to go look for Axel and kick his ass, but then he got sick." replied Namine. "We found him, hallucinating there. He thought Riku was Axel!"

Sora's mom came in with a thermometer and a bottle of cold medicine. She stuck the thermometer under Sora's tongue and turned to his friends. "You're all welcome to stay, just give Sora some of this cold medicine once he wakes up and let me know what his temperature is. I've got some things to do." she said and she left.

"I don't know why Sora didn't listen to me." said Namine. "I told him that he shouldn't be going to get justice..."

"Maybe it was the right thing to do." said Kairi.

The thermometer beeped and Riku took the thermometer out of Sora's mouth. "101 degrees. That's pretty high." he said.

Sora then opened his eyes. But his sore throat was a lot worse, so he coudn't even talk at all except for maybe a little croak. If he could talk, he'd have to whisper a really low whisper. _Where am I?_ he thought. _Am I at home?_

"Sora, you're awake." said Kairi. She poured some of the cold medicine into the little cup that came with the medicine. "Here, your mom wants you to drink this."

So, Sora sat up and drank his medicine. It tasted nasty. His head also hurt really bad, so he lied back down. "Why am I at my house?" he whispered in a raspy voice.

"What didhe say?" asked Riku.

"He said why is he at his house?" asked Kairi.

"Because we couldn't leave you in the forest." said Riku. "You're in no condition to fight Axel."

"I don't care." whispered Sora. "I'll fight Axel and I'll die trying."

Riku shook his head. "You just don't give up, don't you, Sora?" he asked.

"I can't-" whispered Sora until he had a fit of coughing. It must have really hurt for him to cough, because he made faces like he was in pain when he coughed.

"Sora, just go to sleep and we'll come back tomorrow." said Namine. "Youll probably be feeling a little better by then."

Sora nodded his head, stared at his friends, closed his eyes, and immediately dozed off because of the medicine. Riku, Kairi, and Namine left and closed the door.

"Riku, shoudn't you be at the hospital?" asked Kairi.

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Because that's where everyone else thinks you are at." replied Kairi.

"Aw man!" cried Riku. "Well, see you guys later!" he said, and off he went...

So, Sora sat up


	22. Still getting well

**Whoa...I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Well, here goes. I'm just glad I'm finally back to updating this story and not sick anymore!**

**coolmarauders: YEAH! Justice will be served! In time! And I'm finally updating!**

**CelticHeiressFiona: Yeah! Riku gives a high five back to you! I myself forgot that Riku was in the hospital and snuck out!**

**BigWillStyle: You know I always update :D...I was just on spring break and I wasn't allowed on the computer for the longest time...**

**chillywilly101: Well, everybody hates nasty medicine! Thanks for telling me what other medicine is nasty! But a good medicine is Dimetapp because it doesn't have the nasty taste butwhen I took some last week, it made my cough a lot worse...haha, Leon in a tutu...that just randomly came into my head at the time!**

**RuinsofTikal: Now you're going to see what happens! You shall wait no more!**

**luvbobbyo01: Well, I never thought about Sora going out to find Axel while being sick...hmm...gives me an idea :) And thanks for saying the story's wonderful!**

**Sailorstar165: Haha, nice review. You'll find out is Sora sneaks off again!**

**star-shimmered-dragon: You'll see what happens...Sora might do defy his friends...**

**princessangel-star: I'm finally updating! YAY!**

**carbuncle021: Yup, here I go. I'm updating...**

**And now, onto the story!**

Not long after everyone left, Sora woke up again.

"Ugh, I don't care...what they all say." he said weakly as he got up. "I'm going to kick Axel's butt if it's the last thing I do!"

He stood up and jumped out the window, not caring that he fell into a bush. He had to go find Axel. Get justice! He got up and started to run.

Meanwhile, Riku was stalling. He didn't want to go back to the hospital just yet. He went to the paopu tree to sit for a while. He forgot that he still had his wounds. Come to think of it, he kinda needed his IV put back into him. Riku stared at the ocean, in silence. He wanted to get justice, too. He sat there for a while when he noticed Sora walking slowly on the beach.

"Sora!" called Riku. He got off the paopu tree and ran to Sora. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"No..." replied Sora. "I...want to get justice!"

"Don't be silly!" said Riku. "You're sick and you really need to be in bed." he sighed. "Sora, I also want to get justice for the both of us, but at least wait until you're in better health."

Sora smiled a weak smile. "OK, Riku." he said.

"So, do you promise to go home, get some rest, and wait until you're better?" asked Riku.

Sora nodded. "OK, I'll go home..."

"Haha, that's good." said Riku. "Here, let me carry you home!"

And with that, he picked Sora up and took him home. He managed to get into Sora's house without any of Sora's parents noticing and got Sora into his bed. He fell asleep on the way there. Riku then went back to the hospital, changed into his hospital clothes and got the IV back into him. He had just settled in his bed when a doctor walked in.

"Riku, we spoke to your parents and they said that you should be ready to go home by tomorrow morning." he said.

"So, my parents know that I'm awake?" asked Riku.

"Yes, they do." said the doctor. Then, he left.

So, Riku fell asleep right after that. The next morning, he got to leave.

_Good, I don't have to sneak off so much, _thought Riku.

After leaving the hospital, he went to Namine's house and hung out there fora little. Kairi showed up an hour after Riku got there. They all decided to go see Sora.

"I called Sora this morning and his mom told me that his fever has gotten down to 100 degrees." said Kairi. "I asked her if we could come and see him and she said yes, but we shouldn't be so loud when we're in his room."

"I think we should just leave Sora alone for the remainder of the time he's sick." said Namine. "He needs his rest and he can get it if we're not bugging him."

"Well, I don't know about you, but me and Kairi are going to see Sora." said Riku. "I mean, he's our best friend..."

"Riku, I'm going to go wait in your car." said Kairi.

"Yeah, go ahead." said Riku. He wanted to talk to Namine alone, anyway. "Listen, Namine. I thinkour relationship isn't going to work out like this. I've got things to do and you keep getting in the way,"

"So you're breaking up with me?" asked Namine.

"Only for a while. I need some time to think." said Riku.

"OK, I understand."said Namine. "So, once you're ready, you'll..."

"Yeah, then I'll be ready for a relationship again." said Riku.

And, without another word, Riku left. He drove to Sora's house and he and Kairi went inside.

"So, is it over between you and Namine?" asked Kairi.

"Only temporarily." said Riku. "Namine agreed that it was good to be out of a relationship for a while."

He and Kairi went into Sora's room. Sora was asleep, and he had changed into his PJs. Kairi noticed that the PJs were a lot different than his old PJs. His old PJs were always matching. Now, he wore the pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

Sora woke up fifteen minutes later. He was able to talk a little more today.

"So, where's Namine?" asked Sora.

"We broke up." said Riku.

"What?" cried Kairi. "Why?"

"Because we need some time apart. Namine said that I was doing too many dangerous things." replied Riku. "We do plan to get back together, but not now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Kairi.

"Eh, whatever." said Riku. He sighed.

"So...after I get better, can we go look for Axel?" asked Sora.

"I was thinking about that." said Riku. "If you plan on getting justice, then we should get it together. Never go alone, or one of us will end up in the hospital again."

They all sat there in silence. There was still so much to do. Neither Sora or Riku was going to let this slide...

**OK, sorry for the whole-not-getting-justice thing, but I'm working on it:D**


	23. Where Axel really is

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was busy with a lot of stuff. I was updating my other story. Also, I was out of ideas for the longest time. Luckily, I have some time today!And I also have some ideas! But Sora will still be sick but for a reason. Just read on to find out why...**

Another week had passed by and Sora was worse. His mother took him to the doctor's office and the doctor said that he was at high risk of getting Hercules Cricket again, so Sora had to be taken to the hospital. Then, the night he came to the hospital, he slipped intoa coma.

Riku sat in the waiting room, with Sora's parents and Kairi. It was 5:36 pm. They had sat in the waiting room since 11:00 am. Sora's mom took him to the doctor's at 10:00 am. None of them knew that Sora was in a coma, yet. Finally, at 5:47 pm, Sora's doctor walked in and called Sora's parents over to him, so that he could speak in a whisper.

"What's going on?" whispered Kairi.

"Hold on. Let me listen." said Riku. "I hear the words 'Hercules Cricket' and 'stabilized,'

Sora's mother then got all teary.

"This doesn't sound good." said Riku.

Sora's doctor left and then Sora's parents walked over to Riku and Kairi.

"Well, there's some good news and some bad news." said Sora's father. "The good news is that they've lowered the risk of Sora getting Hercules Cricket again, but the bad news is that Sora slipped into a coma."

Kairi gasped. "WHAT?" cried Riku. "This can't be-"

"I know." said Sora's mother. "The doctor said that we can go see him right now, but two visitors at a time."

"You guys should go see him first." said Riku. "After all, he's your son."

So, they went to Sora's room. Riku and Kairi stayed and talked.

"How are you guys going to get justice now?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know." replied Riku.

Namine came along.

"Hey, I heard about Sora." she said. "I think I know what's going on. Riku, you don't need to go out and look for Axel."

"We don't?" asked Riku.

"I know, because it turns out that Axel used a clone to attack you." said Namine. "Axel is really in Sora's head!"

"Well then, there's nothing else I can do!" cried Riku.

"Actually, there is a way." said Namine. "You can go in Sora's mind. Right now, as we speak, Sora probably doesn't even know that Axel has been right there, in his head."

"But how will Riku be able to get in Sora's mind?" asked Kairi.

"We'll find out when we get to visit Sora in his room." replied Namine. "I don't know how we'll get in his mind, but I know there's a way to get into his mind."

"How did you know that Axel was in Sora's mind in the first place?" asked Riku.

"I have powers." replied Namine. "I know these things."

"How did you even know that Axel went in Sora's head?" asked Namine.

"When Sora was put to sleep two years ago in Castle Oblivion, Axel's spirit went into Sora's head and remained there for all this time." replied Namine. "The only way to kick him out is to get in Sora's head and defeat Axel, this time for good."

Sora's parents walked in and told them that they can go see Sora now...

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I just had to update. I'm also sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I thought I had a lot of time, but I was kicked off the computer for the longest time today.**


	24. In Sora's mind

**No time to talk to the readers! I must update!**

Only Riku and Kairi went into Sora's room to see him. Kairi thought that Sora looked just as bad as he did when he was sick with Hercules Cricket.

"Just be glad that his doctors found the Hercules Crickett before it was too late." said Riku. "If they didn't find it, Sora would be in the same situation he was in when he was sick with Hercules Cricket last time."

"Don't you remember what Namine said?" asked Kairi. "She said that you can go inside of Sora's mind and try to find Axel."

"Yeah, I know." said Riku. "I can't believe I was that dumb to actually go out and look for Axel when he was right there, in Sora's mind the whole time!"

"Don't say that you're dumb, Riku!" said Kairi. "At least you even tried at all. That's better than not trying to do anything at all!"

"Yeah, you're right, Kairi!" said Riku.

Namine walked in. "Riku, I can get you in Sora's mind, right now." she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Riku. "Get me in Sora's mind!"

"OK, just hook up one of those wires on Sora's forehead to your forehead and go to sleep." said Namine.

"But...I'm not tired." said Riku.

"Then I'll put you to sleep." said Namine. "Are you ready?"

Riku nodded. He hooked one of the wires to his forehead and closed his eyes. Namine cast a spell and before Riku knew it, he was asleep. Riku felt like he woke up, but he really ws asleep. Riku noticed that he was in a place much like the 100 Acre Wood. Then, Riku realized that it actually was the 100 Acre Wood. But he noticed that Sora was there. He was leaning against a tree. Riku ran to Sora.

"Sora!" called Riku. He ran over to Sora. When he got there, he realized that Sora was asleep. "Hey, Sora, wake up!"

Sora remained asleep. _Of course, _thought Riku. _Sora's in a coma. His mind is all not there in some ways. _

Without a word, Riku picked Sora up and started walking around. _I need to find that weirdo Axel,_he thought. _But where could he be in a place like this?_

Riku continued to walk, carrying Sora. He noticed that the 100 Acre Wood soon turned into Traverse Town.

_These must be the places that Sora remembers and has kept in his memories all these years, _thought Riku. He saw that there wasn't anybody in Traverse Town.

"Where is everybody?" Riku asked himself.

"So, Riku. We meet again!" said a voice.

Riku turned around. "Axel!" he cried.

"I see that you have found a way into Sora's mind." said Axel. "But how?"

"I have my ways." said Riku. "Why are you even here? Why are you messing with Sora so much? You must have a sick, twisted pleasure of messing around with someone's health and body like this!"

"Well, my attempt to destroy Sora failed all thanks to you and your little friends!" said Axel. He took out his weapons. "Prepare for the fight of your life!"

Riku smirked. "Wrong. I'm afraid that you have to prepare for the fight of your life!" he said.

"I'm already dead!" said Axel.

"Then get out of Sora's mind already, you sicko!" said Riku. "Save yourself a battle, man!"

"Ugh..." mumbled Sora in his sleep.

_Sora's trying to wake up, _thought Riku. He lied Sora down on a bench and got out his soul eater. "If I win, will you get out of Sora's mind and leave him alone, and to never go in anybody else's minds, well, except for maybe the people in the Organization, ever again?" he asked.

"I will never!" said Axel.

"Then you're just going to have to face me!" said Riku. He charged at Axel with his Soul Eater and he and Axel started to fight.

Meanwhile, Sora (in his mind), woke up. "Ugh...what a nightmare..." he mumbled. He sat up. "What? So it's not a nightmare! Riku!"

Riku turned around in the middle of blocking Axel's weapons with his Soul Eater. "Sora!" he cried. "You're awake!"

"I'm not awake physically." said Sora. He got out his keyblade. "Time to go, Axel!"

Axel jumped away from Riku. "So, you want to join in on the fighting?" he asked.

"It's two against one, Axel." said Sora. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it." said Axel. "But you gotta catch me first!"

Then, he teleported out.

"Now we're never going to find Axel!" said Riku.

"Don't give up, Riku!" said Sora. "We'll find him, believe me!"

**Well, I won't be updating this story for a few days. Please review:D**


	25. Mind games

**Reviewer's Corner time!**

**CelticHeiressFiona: I explained in another chapter that Axel used a clone to beat Riku up. Wait, I think I said that. I don't remember! **

**SailorStar165: The story will end soon and in a few chapters, but first, Sora and Riku will have to kick Axel's butt! **

**luvbobbyo01: Yup...finally in his head...**

**yuffiegal23: thanks for saying it's getting really good...**

**scrb3331: I'm finally updating!**

**chillywilly101: Yeah, the whole mind scenery thing just came to me one day...**

**RuinsofTikal and the PokingBear and buyo: Like I said, I'm updating, so there shall be no more suspense, well, for now, anyways.**

**PrincessSami144: I'm glad you took the time to read the entire story so far. But I thought that Axel died. I guess I'm wrong. But I'm keeping it that way in this story:D**

**princessangel-star: Well, I explained in another chapter that Axel kinda cloned himself.**

**OK, sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been busy and I haven't had any time to update and when I did have some time, someone else was at the computer, but wait no more! Now onto the story!**

(continued from chappy 24)

"What makes you think that we shouldn't give up?" asked Riku.

"Well, he refuses to leave my mind. He could be anywhere here." replied Sora.

Meanwhile, back in the outside world, Namine and Kairi were talking.

"So, what led to Sora being here?" asked Namine.

"Well, Sora wasn't getting any better." replied Kairi. "I went to his house this morning and saw that Sora was finally out of bed, but he had been up all night, coughing. He was also having trouble breathing. Then, he began to cough up blood, so his mom said that was the last straw and took him to the doctor's."

Both girls were silent.

"I hope Sora overcomes this." said Kairi, after what seemed like a minute.

"He will, Kairi. I just know it." said Namine.

Back in Sora's mind, Sora and Riku were walking around. They walked through Neverland, Agrabah, Olympus, Halloween Town, and Wonderland.

"Why are we walking through worlds like the ones you were in?" asked Riku.

"Because these are places in my memories." replied Sora.

"How come we don't see any people?" asked Riku.

"I just don't know." replied Sora. "Maybe Axel got rid of them, but I still remember."

"What if Axel is so mean and ends up destroying your memories?" asked Riku. "So that you don't ever remember who you are, who I am, and who Kairi is?"

"That wouldn't happen." replied Sora. "Well, maybe if we don't find him, first."

They were silent as they continued walking.

"Think..." said Riku. "Where would Axel be hiding out in your mind?"

"Easy." replied Sora. "My fondest memories, that's what."

"I don't even know why Axel is even doing this!" cried Riku.

"Riku, let's not get mad here..." said Sora.

"Sora, I can't just smile and say, 'OK, I'm not getting mad,' Axel might screw around with your memories and you're just standing here, not making a big deal out of this!" cried Riku. "And another thing, I-"

"Shh!" said Sora.

"Don't shush me, Sora, I'm not finished yet!" said Riku.

"No, I hear something." said Sora. They stood silent. "Let's go, quietly, over there."

They walked quietly to behind a wall. Suddenly, a voice called out to them.

"So, I see that you've finally found me!" said the voice.

Sora and Riku looked up and saw Axel, standing on top of a building.

"Axel!" said Sora and Riku at the same time.

"That'sright!" said Axel.

"Axel, you better get out of my head or you'll be so sorry, it's not even funny!" said Sora.

"But I don't want to!" said Axel. "I was just getting used to this place!"

"You psycho!" cried Riku. "How did you beat me up and put me in a coma if you were in Sora's head the whole time?"

"I cloned myself." replied Axel. "It self destructed after defeating you!"

Sora pulledout his keyblade. "Well, since you're not leaving on your own free will, I'll make you leave!" he said.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you." said Axel. "If you defeat me, I'll leave your mind. However, if you lose, I will remain in your mind and you will never wake up from the coma that you are in! Is it a deal?"

"Sora, don't-" said Riku.

"Riku, it's my mind, leave the decision to me." said Sora. "Fine. We have a deal."

Axel grinned. "Very well." he said. He took out his weapon and Sora took out his keyblade.

"Sora, I think it's a bad idea!" said Riku.

"Riku, what is it with you and my mind?" asked Sora. "You're acting like it's the end of the worlds!"

Riku sighed. "Fine. Whatever." he said. "But at least let me fight alongside you."

"Sorry, Riku. It's between me and Axel. Not you and Axel. Maybe if this was your mind, then it would be your business." said Sora. "I'm also sorry that I have to do this, to keep you from interfering with this battle."

Suddenly, Riku woke up in the real world.

"Riku!" said Kairi. "What happened?"

"Well, we found Axel, played a few mind games with us." replied Riku.

"You found Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I did, but Sora kicked me out." replied Riku.

"Why?" asked Namine.

"Because he and Axel are about to fight." replied Riku. "Sora said that he didn't want me meddling with something like that..."

Everyone sat in silence as Sora slept in his coma. All they could do was just wait...


	26. The short fight and chapter

**OK! This is the second to the last chappy of Sora's Goodbye! There will be a fight scene involved here! Well, not really since I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. This will be a short chapter!**

Meanwhile, back in Sora's mind, Sora and Axel just stood there, staring at each other. Axel had a big smirk on his face, while Sora glared at him.

"Bring it on!" said Sora and with that, he swung his keyblade. Axel jumped and tried to use his weapons on Sora, but Sora dodged the attack. They kept trying to hit each other with their weapons, but they both kept dodging. Suddenly, Axel hit Sora with his weapons (now I forgot what they're called). He wasn't bleeding or feeling any pain.

"What?" cried Axel.

"Since we're in my mind, I don't feel any pain, but you do!" said Sora.

He slashed Axel in the leg and blood trickled down.

"Ugh!" cried Axel. "Why you-"

Sora laughed.

Axel slashed Sora on the arm, but no blood came out. Sora smirked. "Sweet dreams, Axel." he said and with that, he slashed the living daylights out of Axel.

"Grr.." growled Axel from the ground. "Fine. You win. I'll get out of your stupid head!" and suddenly, he was gone. Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, in the real world, everyone sat, starinf hopelessly into space. Suddenly, Riku heard Sora grunt.

"Hey, I think Sora's waking up!" said Riku.

Sora finally opened his eyes. "Hey, I won the battle, Riku!" he said sleepily.

"Sora!" cried Kairi as she jumped up and game Sora a big hug.

Everyone was giving Sora hugs. Then, Sora's parents came and found out that Sora woke up. That was awesome. Then, Riku, Kairi, and Namine left the hospital...

**Well, that was the second to the last chapter. Next week will be the last chapter, so keep an eye out for it! So, see y'all later! I love saying y'all!**


	27. Note to readers!

**If you may have noticed, I updated the chapter and wrote it out and everything, but it turns out that the unhappy announcement thing was still there even though I thought I deleted it. So I just wated an hour of my time typing the final chapter to this story only to get replaced by that message thingy. since I'm out of time to type the chapter again, you will be seeing the final chapter in a few days**.

**Laters, Hurky :)**


	28. It's pogo trampoline all over again!

**Alrighty! I finally began to start the final chapter of Sora's Goodbye! Woo7! I know that I took so long to put this up, but I was really busy with school and I was also updating my other stories. So, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Two days later, Riku and Kairi came back to the hospital to see Sora. Kairi brought Sora a cute little stuffed moogle that she made for him two nights ago. He thought it was so hilarious because it had a bunch of threads sticking out and the button nose was crooked, only because Kairi was still barely learning how to sew.

"Since when did you start learning how to sew?" asked Sora to Kairi as he held the moogle plushy in his hands.

"When I was waiting for you to come back home after you unexpectedly left." replied Kairi.

"Well, you need more practice!" said Riku jokingly. "That moogle looks like it's gonna collapse any second if Sora keeps holding it!"

He, Sora, and Kairi all laughed at what Riku said.

"Hey!" cried Kairi. She took Sora's pillow and whacked Riku, who was still laughing like crazy.

Sora was also still laughing. "Just ignore him, Kairi." he said. Then, he decided to change the subject. "Hey, Riku, why don't you get me that wheelchair and we'll all take a walk around the hospital."

"Why do you still need a wheelchair if you can still walk?" joked Riku.

"Riku, how much sugar did you eat on the way here?" asked Kairi.

"A lot!" replied Riku. And with that, he laughed.

"He had three snickers and a huge soda on the way." explained Kairi to Sora.

Sora laughed. "Kairi, since we're going to take a walk, can you go to the nurse's station and tell them I'll be taking a walk?" he asked.

"Sure." replied Kairi and then she walked off to the nurse's station while Riku got the wheelchair ready. By the time Kairi came back with the nurse's approval, Sora was in the chair and Riku was ready to push Sora.

So, Riku pushed Sora out of his room with Kairi by his side. Riku, still hyped up on sugar, offered to run really fast while pushing Sora, but Kairi said no, because Sora might have been feeling ill. She was right. Sora did feel a bit ill, so he said no.

"What's been going on at school?" asked Sora after ten minutes.

"Well, Mr. Wayhew finally transfered out to Hollow Bastion High because he was offered a job as assistant principal, so he took it in the middle of the year and left." replied Riku, whose sugar level was finally starting to go down.

"Good. He bored us for waaaayyyy to long!" said Sora.

The three laughed.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the kids in that school." said Riku.

He continued to wheel Sora around the hospital. Sora, Riku, and Kairi found a way to get outside and went there. Sora sat and stared at the trees and the flowers in silence.

"Something on your mind?" asked Kairi after five minutes had passed.

"I was just thinking about how I haven't been outside much for a while." replied Sora.

"You will be once you get out of this deathtrap!" said Riku.

"Riku!" cried Kairi.

"I'm just kidding!" said Riku.

Kairi shook her head.

"Um, guys?" asked Sora. "Can we go inside now, before you guys start a war?"

The three laughed once again and Riku took Sora back inside the hospital...

Two more days pass and Sora was released from the hospital. He rested at home for a week and then started going to school. A lot of the kids there from two years ago didn't even recognize him until he said his name. Some girls even gave him their phone numbers. OK, Kairi admitted that she was a little jealous.

One Saturday afternoon, Sora was hanging out with Riku and Kairi at Riku's house, bored stiff.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Sora.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" asked Riku.

"Um, we finally got a new trampoline." spoke up Kairi.

"Really, now?" asked Sora.

Kairi nodded.

"Wait, what happened to your old one?" asked Sora.

"Riku rode his bike on it and it couldn't take it anymore!" said Kairi and she began to laugh.

Sora stood up. "Kairi, where's your pogo stick?" he asked.

"In the garage." replied Kairi. "Let me go get it."

She then got up and went to her garage to get the pogo stick which had been in there, collecting dust since Sora last used it right before he got sick. She came back with it and handed it to Sora, who had to learn how to use a pogo stick again. After that, was the grand finale.

"What you are about to witness is the return of Sora and his amazing pogo stick!" Sora announced. "OK, on three...one...two...three!"

He jumped onto the trampoline and got onto his pogo stick and started to bounce away. Riku was keeping time.

"Wow, two minutes." said Riku. "Without falling, that is."

"See?" asked Sora. "Nothing to iiiiiiiittttttttt!" He then lost rhythm with the pogo stick and flew five feet, nearly hitting the white fence.

"Whoa!" said Riku as he and Kairi ran to Sora. They helped him up.

"Man, that was awesome!" said Sora. "Let's do that again!"

"No way!" said Riku as he snatched the pogo stick from Sora. "It's my turn now!"

He lasted one minute without falling and flew the same amount of feet as Sora did. In the end, they were all laughing their heads off.

_It's good to be back, _thought Sora...

The End

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter! I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and had faith in the story. Without your reviews, this story would not have gotten this far. Thanks a lot, guys!**

**Hurky **

**:D**


End file.
